The Djinn's Keyblade
by Tigae
Summary: Left alone in the world by both parents, he comes upon a secret that changes his life forever. A djinn has appeared from his keyblade, and says that he belongs to him. What's a lonely guy to do? RxS


The Djinn's Keyblade  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any characters in them. Not their bodies, anyway. I am the controller of Riku and Sora's souls. Please ask me for permission if you would like to use them. I'll gladly let you borrow them for a while.  
  
Warnings: Dun know yet, but it'll probably get pretty nice along the way. If you take my hint. ^_~ Might end up being a crossover...  
  
Pairings: RikuxSora, and maybe more...  
  
  
  
He sighed as he stared at his reflection again. The same old thing day after day. Nothing changed. Nothing ever changed. Hell, he could say his friends changed as they grew up, but he didn't even have one of those. No one liked him, just because he didn't like to talk a lot. And his Dad left him after his Mother's death. Everyone's weird if you don't have real parents these days. He hadn't really talked ever since his Mom died, and then his Dad left him alone in the care of an elderly couple next door. Thirteen years ago.  
  
"Stupid prick probably doesn't even remember me. God, I'd love to get my hands on him. Just to wring his stupid neck." Glaring at his reflection once more, he stomped out of his room, heading outside to his favorite hiding spot.  
  
It was a little island, just hidden among the trees at the edge of the small forest on their impossible to find on a map slightly larger island. It had plenty of room to run around on, hide, and most of all, practice.  
  
He was a master swordsman at the age of 16, and now at 19, better than any of his sensei's and peers. He had also mastered multiple weapons, seeing as he really had nothing else to do for most of his free time. Almost every weapon he had ever seen, he had mastered in a matter of months.  
  
But even that didn't really give him a sense of accomplishment. All because he was lonely. After a few years of trying to talk to him, most of the kids/young adults his age gave up. Even hyper and over-enthusiastic Selphie had given up, and she was the one who got EVERYONE to be friends. Except him.  
  
He must be one of those people you either like instantly, or hate instantly. And everyone seemed to hate him instantly. At least they kept their grumblings out of his foster parents ears. They really were a nice older couple, but he didn't think they were going to live much longer. They were already in their seventies when his 'Dad' left, and were getting into their late eighties now.  
  
His lips quirked in a small grin at that. They were a rambunctious old couple. They had even gone out to a couple of dance clubs when he had gotten old enough to stay home by himself. Rowdiest bunch of old people he'd ever met.  
  
Still, that didn't get him over the fact that he was lonely. Finally stepping onto the island from his small boat, he wandered over to the beach area. Holding his right hand out, he concentrated. An aura of red, black, and silver burst in his hand, and his Keyblade, which he named Advocation, rested in it.  
  
Holding out his left hand, he concentrated again. A soft coalesceing of blue, violet, and silver formed into another keyblade, which he had named Absolution. Glancing down at them, he smiled softly. The only reminder of his Mom and Dad in his hands.  
  
His mother had given him the Absolution, right before she died. A little keychain with a charm on the end, vaguely in the shape of a tiny musical note. His mother had loved music, and was always singing to him. Absolution was a myriad of blue, violet, and silver wires, criss-crossing in a weave that looked like it would fall apart if you even breathed on it, but was twice as strong as any normal sword. The hilt was a deep violet, the handguards changing into a deep blue, like the ocean. The blade itself was fairly long, almost as long as his arm. It was silver, with hints of violet and purple weaving in and out, and at the end was a protrusion. The actual key part of the blade was an iridescent blue-violet-silver, in the shape of an eighth note from a score of music. Quite beautiful.  
  
His father had left the Advocation on the kitchen table the day he had walked out. The keychain was in the shape of a tiny dragon with seven wings[1]. The blade itself was magnificent. The hilt was black, the stone set in the pommel a brilliant red that ignited the whole blade with flame. The handguards were a jet black, and had spikes protruding from it at every angle. Not something you would want to run into. The blade was silver, and extended out a foot farther than the Absolution. The protrusion on the end of this one was in the shape of a dragon's head, jaws wide open as if ready to devour. The flame from the stone gave it a nice touch, creeping up his arm, but not harming him.  
  
The keychains of both dangled from the bottom of the handguards, hanging down and gently swaying in the breeze. They could also be used as weapons. Taken off of the blades themselves, they are quite sharp, and very easy to hide on one's person.  
  
Finishing up the katas he didn't even know he started, he willed the blades away. Glancing at the sky, he pushed a lock of his silver hair out of his eyes, longingly looking up at the blue sky that just begged him to come explore it. Glancing back down again, he walked over to his boat and pushed it back into the water, rowing home as fast as he could.  
  
He suddenly shivered. One of those full body shakes that makes you wonder where the sudden cold front came from, even though it's a sweltering 90 degrees out. One of those shivers that sends chills up your spine and makes you think someone just walked over your grave. One of those. He had a very bad feeling.  
  
Docking his boat in the boathouse his foster parents own, he ran inside and glanced around. Everything looked normal. Joan and Tom[2] were nowhere to be found. Seeing the note on the fridge, he sighed in relief. They were only out dancing. They had also left him a little bit of money so he could eat.  
  
Stuffing the money in his pocket, he headed back outside and towards the town, and his favorite restaurant. Chinese was what he craved at the moment, so he willingly walked inside the small take-out joint, ordering Chicken Lo Mein. The best damn noodles in the world.  
  
Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he was waiting for his order to come out, he looked around. Barely catching a glance of a tall blonde man in red armor walking away, he shrugged it off as nothing. Turning back around, he grabbed his order, payed, and left, heading back towards home.  
  
If only it had been that easy.  
  
  
  
That feeling of being watched hadn't left him by the time he woke up the next morning. Glancing around his room warily, he eyeballed every corner as he made his way to the bathroom for his morning shower. Quickly washing, he exited the bathroom fully clothed, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, except the fact that his parents weren't home, he looked in the fridge for breakfast. Not seeing anything remotely edible, he grimaced and walked into the living room, set on lazing about for few minutes before leaving for his little island.  
  
Looking in every direction he could as he left the house, he continued to study the dark corners and hidden places that someone could be hiding. He just couldn't see anyone, and that being watched feeling was driving him bonkers. He hated being stared at. Even more, he hated not being able to see what was watching him. Glancing once more towards every nook and cranny he could look into, he continued on.  
  
Landing once more on his island, he tied his boat off and walked towards the beach. Willing his blades into existance in his hands, he wondered as to where these mysterious keyblades went too, much less what they fought. Hell, he was lucky enough to keep them a secret. It was the only thing he had left of his original family, and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away. So what if he hated his father, he was still his father.  
  
Running swiftly through his katas, he sat down heavily on the sand for a quick breather. Staring at the blades in his hands, he longingly thought of his mother. If only she were alive, then he wouldn't be so alone. Getting a sudden quick idea, he pressed the two blades together, wondering if anything would happen. You never knew these days what could happen and what couldn't.  
  
The blades flashed, and he dropped them to cover his eyes from the bright light. Glancing up when he thought it was safe again, his jaw dropped in shock. Before him stood the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. At least, he THOUGHT it was a boy. He could have been a man.  
  
Short brown hair stuck out in every direction, framing a soft, almost childlike face, and the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen. Slowly standing up next to the... male... he had to look down a couple of inches to see him. Seeing that he himself was an amazing six foot two inches, that meant this guy was about five foot eleven. Not a bad height, for the way all the guys around here are all pretty short, the tallest being Wakka, an amazing five foot eight.  
  
Glancing around the little island wearily, he lifted his keyblade.... keyBLADE?! Where the hell was his other one?! Looking down, he realized that his two blades had merged together to create one magnificent blade. Then he remembered the boy... man... person.  
  
"Um... hi." He quirked an eyebrow at the stranger's greeting. "Hello. Who are you, and where the hell do you come from? Or better yet, how the hell did you get here?"  
  
"I'm Sora, your Djinn. I am only able to be summoned by the keyblade master of both keyblades, which you have named Absolution and Advocation. I only know that 'cuz I live in both of those blades until I am summoned. Now you're stuck with me until you decide to get rid of me. Think of me as your new best friend. I don't know how long I've been in there until you tell me the year, and I know a talking duck and a talking dog. My physical appearance is 18 years."  
  
"My name is Riku. And that's about all about me I know. I was adopted by the lovely older couple I live with when my mom died and my dad abandoned me. I'm a master at almost every weapon you hand me, and in hand- to-hand combat. I think this is the most I've talked since Dad left. I'm 19 years old, and not much else, except what you see."  
  
Remembering something else, he quickly added, "And my hair is naturally silver, and my eyes teal."  
  
Sora stuck his hand into Riku's in an enthusiastic handshake. "Nice ta meet'cha."  
  
Glancing around, he took in his new keyblade again. "What's up with Absolution and Advocation? And why are they one now?" His keyblade had indeed changed, going from two totally different blades, into one that looked nothing like either of them.  
  
Ascension was almost totally black, with shots of silver running through it. The blade was four feet long in itself, and silver in color. The head of the key looked deadly, almost tribal in appearance, and sharp as an exacto blade. Tribal designs etched in silver ran along the hilt, almost as if they were telling a story.  
  
Sora grinned. "They have merged into one in the hands of the one true Keyblade Master. Only the true master has the ability to summon me. I am the soul of Ascension, your Ultimate Weapon."  
  
Riku's expression went from total understanding to complete confusion in under two seconds. "What? I don't understand. I thought you said you were the Djinn of the keyblade. How are you its soul?"  
  
Sora's grin grew wider. "Easy. You've heard of the old tales of Aladdin and his majick lamp, right?" At Riku's nod, he continued. "How do you think the Genie ended up in that lamp? The lamp was a part of the Genie himself until he was wished free of the lamp. In english terms, he WAS the lamp. It was like, the only way he could live forever, was putting his soul into something inanimate. I'm something like that, except I'm in the keyblade willingly. In fact, I'm more than the soul of the keyblade. I AM the keyblade."  
  
Riku just stared, slowly trying to process the information that he was just given. Finally coming to terms that he only understood half of what Sora said, he sighed. "I get the feeling that I'm going to be asking more questions over an extremely long period of time before I understand completely what you said."  
  
Pushing his hair back from his eyes, he asked the first of many. "So, what you're saying, is that even though you're a Djinn, you're more like a living inanimate object? And if so, can you grant wishes?"  
  
Sora's grin grew into a slightly larger than normal smile. "Exactly. I'm a living inanimate object. I'm totally alive, though the only way to hurt me is to hurt the blade. You know, nicks and scratches. Gotta be sure to keep the keyblade in good shape so I can fight up to par."  
  
"No, I can't grant wishes, even though I'm a Djinn. Djinn is basically a title given to someone like me. Any of us are Djinn, though Genie was the only one able to grant wishes. He liked helping people, but he limited himself too much. That, and he was a great Majickian."  
  
Riku pondered this for a while longer. Why was Sora here with him? He was the unlikeliest of people to actually get a friend, much less a Djinn and a living weapon. So why? What was so special about him?  
  
Not realizing he asked this out loud, he was surprised when Sora answered.  
  
"Everything."  
  
Riku blinked, not comprehending. "What?"  
  
Sora's smile actually blanked out the sun this time. "You are the only person who has lived through times of hardship and fortune at the same time. You are the only one with parents and not-parents. You are the only one who has been able to master every weapon you ever set eyes on in under a month, yet doesn't use that skill to hurt or kill. You are the only one that has kept his soul intact and pure, throughout your life. You are the one the prophecy has spoken of. You are the one who will gain his first friend in the only living weapon, me. And you are the only person who can control me out of everyone in all the worlds, because of all this. I am basically your final weapon, the only one you'll ever need. I am a blade, and also a person at the same time. I can fight two fights at once, and my mind and body are two separate elements."  
  
"That, and you are the first one to actually summon me, ever. It's been lonely. I've been hanging out with talking animals and terrorists all my existence. It's nice to be out of my blade." Sora blinked. "By the way, what year is it?"  
  
Riku thought for a minute, still processing all the information, and scrounged up the date. "Around 497 DI."  
  
Sora's face blanked out as he calculated and thought for a few minutes. Then his eyes widened in surprise. "Damn!"  
  
"What?" Riku asked, curious.  
  
Sora looked over at him and grinned. "I'm the oldest teenager I know. I'm around 13,018 years old. It's been exactly thirteen thousand years since I became a Djinn! Damn!"  
  
Riku gaped, his jaw on the floor. "Nani?! You've been a Djinn for thirteen thousand years? Why?"  
  
Sora's smile faded. "Because of nessecity, and the need for my skills."  
  
"Oh." Riku decided to stop asking questions about a painful past, and instead asked a totally different question. "So, being locked away for thirteen thousand years must have made you hungry. Want something to eat?"  
  
Sora's grin returned, and he nodded enthusiastically. "Do you still happen to have cheeseburgers around? It's been a long time since I had one of those."  
  
Riku grinned and turned to leave, then halted. "What happens if I send the keyblade away now? Will you disappear, or will you be able to stay outside?"  
  
"I'll be able to stay, so don't worry. Put Ascension in your pocket dimension. Nothing will get to it unless you summon it, for I will guard it, Ascension being my soul and all, and the majick guard placed on it when it is summoned for the first time. Only you may hold it, me. I now belong to you only."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Sora looked at Riku. "The keyblades will go back to their original forms, Absolution and Advocation, when you will it away. If you're in a battle that is being hard fought, and neither you nor I can beat them, just press them together, and it will summon me in my true form of Ascension. Basically, I'll sort of be fused with you and the blade, so you can use my skills and majick, and my battle logic. But you'll still be yourself. Only you'll be four times as strong. Neat, ne?"  
  
The silver haired boy nodded, deep in thought. "So, not only will you stay by my side as a real time friend, but you will also be able to fight with me in battle, unless I'm fighting a super hard fight, in which I can summon Ascension, basically merging with you and the keyblade at the same time, right?"  
  
Sora nodded quickly, almost bouncing on his toes from excitement. "I'm the highest master in skills you will ever meet. I know more majick than any one out there, save for my master and the Dark One. My skills with the blade vary. I have very highly skilled combo attacks, but you can only unlock them after you have learned a certain majick spell that unlocks the spell sealing them in me." Sora smiled wryly. "I was too powerful for anybody to control, after I defeated all the masters in all the worlds I'd ever visited. They had to keep me from 'turning against them', they said. Basically, it was only to make sure they remained the strongest. They were a vain people."  
  
Climbing into the boat, Riku motioned for Sora to follow. Sitting down, he started rowing as Sora looked around in awe. "Boy, this place is neat!"  
  
End Chapter One.  
  
  
  
[1] If any of you guessed Legend of Dragoon is in this, then you were right. You lucky people.  
  
[2] Tom is my deceased grandfather, and Joan my deceased grandmother. I thought it fitting to honor them in here. They both loved life. And other strange and silly things.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, an original idea thought up by someone else, and wrote up by me 'cuz they were too slow to get it written out. I'm sorry if you were thinking of doing something like this, but it's first come, first write. Anywayz, how do you guys like? Should I continue, or just leave it there, that Riku finally has a friend? Please, let me know. I'll even let you borrow them for a while. I promise! =^_^= Nyow Well, their souls, anyway. I haven't been able to contract their bodies yet... need to work on that. Okies, I'll write more later, I guess. Ja ne! 


End file.
